Oh Kami im stupid
by NarutoShippings
Summary: Something happened between Neji and Tenten when Tenten recieved word she has ranked up to Jounin. In a world where Neji didnt die Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys second fanfic lets see how this goes..

**I own no chracters they r owned by Kishimoto i only own the plot line.**

Tentens POV

I was leaning against the wall!,tears streaming down my face. I had on a red t shirt reaching above mid thigh and my leg bindings and hair out of their traditional buns and my curly browm hair sitting past her shoulders.

"Why did i do it?" "Why did i tell him?" I said speaking to no one but myself. "I told myself a hundred times that i wouldnt tell anyone but i told HIM! Darn adrenalin kick? When he hugged me,i thought he felt the same as i did. Then i couldnt hide my feelings from him any longer...and his reaction HIS REACTION! Oh if only i can turn back it undone."

Oh Kami im stupid...

Nejis POV

I was leaning against my wall wearing just my traditional Hyuga pants my hand on my face.

"Why did i do it? Why did i react as i did? I promised myself to never make her cry. She just stood there and stared at me as tears ran down her beautiful chocked face she just had to open her heart for me and i smashed it into peices. Why did i say the things i said even though i felt the same for her?"

Oh Kami im stupid...

**well thats the first chapter i know its short but hey makes you think of what happened so please review fav and like please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously Neji and Tenten were both saying they were stupid over some situation you find out what it is now.**

Tenten POV (what happened earlier today)

I was running to our training grounds i had such big news to tell everyone especially Neji. I finally made it and saw the stoic but ever so handsome Hyuga meditating.

"Neji!" I called out he looked up from his meditation and stood up realizing i had something important to tell him. I was panting after all that running.

"I-i made it to Jounin i did it i passed the exams!" I exclaimed. The next thing i knew he was hugging me. wait HUGGING! ME?

"congratulations Tenten" he replied with was that a little bit of happiness in his voice?

"Neji i wouldnt have made it without your training I Love you!" I exclaimed. Right then i realized my mistake. We both pulled away quickly i stood and stared at him tears welling up in my eyes as he looked at me shocked. The next thing he said broke my heart and caused my tears to flow. If only you could see the look on his beautiful face.

"Im sorry Tenten,but we can not be together." He replied cooly with a hint of what i think is remorse.

"I dont think we would be right for each other." He had a small look of guilt on his face. Then i took off i ran i didnt care if anyone seen screw them all! I ran home locked the door and changed and now here i am leaning against a wall crying over Neji Hyuga.

NEJI POV

i was meditating under a tree when i heard a sweet melodic voice call "Neji!". I knew who it was my teammate and sparring partner Tenten i could tell by the way she was running she had something important to tell me so i stood up. She was panting from the running she did.

"i-i made it to Jounin i did it i passed the exams!" She exclaimed. I was training her for the exams she practiced her heart out so i knew she deserved this title. The next thing i did was unexpected and not me i HUGGED her. I didnt know what possesed me to do it but was i sure glad i did.

"Congratulations Tenten" i said with some happiness in my voice. I rareley showed my nice side the only ome who could bring it out of me was this beautiful woman in my embrace. The next thing she said made me stop but made my heart flutter which is not common to me.

"Neji i wouldnt have made it without your training I Love you!" We both pulled away quickly i looked at her shocked. You could tell she didnt mean to say it i saw her eyes well up with tears.I was happy she loved me as i loved her. But we couldnt be together i was the Side Branch a caged bird she was free i couldnt trap her with me.

"Im sorry Tenten but,we can not be together." I said these words with remorse i regretted the words as soon as they came out. I seen her tears finally leak over that beautiful face. She was already crying i dont know why i said what i said next.

"i dont think we would be right for each other." In a way i knew i was right she was free i was caged i refuse to trap her with me. What made my heart crack was seeing that chocked up face run away crying. What have i done? I promised myself to make sure she dosent cry.

i walked to the mansion slowly i felt like my heart had been stepped on. Yes i Neji Hyuga have grown a heart for Tenten. Hinata-sama seen how i looked she tried to help but i dissmissd her. Whgy put my problem on another. I took off my shirt getting ready for bed leaving me in my Hyuga pants and slid down against the eall my hand on my face.

"What have i done?" I asked mysel quietly.

**So theres chapter 2 hopefully as i continue writing it will get better so favorite and review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Tentens POV

The day after what happened i didnt go to our training grounds. Theres no way i could not after that fiasco! Ill just train somewhere else yah! But no im not meeting with Neji again not after he broke my heart with those words that keep repeating in my head.

We can not be together.

We are not right for each other.

Nejis POV

Its been like this for weeks i would wait for Tenten In our training groundsat our usual time but she never came. And it made my heart clench. I didnt know my words had such an affect on the Weapons Mistress. I missed her gracefulness in our spars and the way her bangs would get stuck on to her sweaty face but most of all her smile. Her smile the one that makes me feel free. I have to get her back. I cant lose her!

Tentens POV

I was about to go make me some lunch when i heard a gentle knock on my door. My heart stopped. Was it Neji? I opened the door. THANK KAMI! It was Hinata.

"Hinata? Oh come in!" I said

"Thank you Tenten-chan" she replied.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well i dont mean to pry in your business" she started off quiet. "But i have noticed you stopped training with Neji-nii-san." She stated rather innocently.

Should i tell Hinata she is one of my best friends. I sighed and told her the story.

"Tenten-chan dont take nii-san's words to heart." She had a knowing smile on her face. What did she know that i didnt?

"Well thanks for talking with me Tenten-chan ill see you later." And then she walked off back to the Hyuga Manor.

I started back to cooking lunch and as i was half way done eating there was a knock on the door again. I thought maybe Hinata had come back or maybe it was one of the other girls who noticed i havent been training with Neji. When i opened the door i was greeted by somone in a interesting way.

**Wow felt like i havent uodated in a while anyways enjoy that cliffie and keep reviewing! Your reviews ket me know how to make it better or to know if u like it!**


End file.
